That's why I love her
by love-is-in-the-air
Summary: Updated Yamato has killed his girlfriend. Is it true? There is only one person who can save him Sora SORATO
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. Summry : Yamato has killed his girlfriend. Is it true? There is only one person who can save him "Sora"

**That's why I love her.**

**A Promise**

Two thirteen year old kids were sitting on a park bench. One of them was a blue eyed boy with blond hair. He looked cute and a little bit girlish. An innocent, lovely and sweet girl was looking at him somewhat distantly.

"Oh I am sorry Yama that your parents are having a divorce" She said sadly keeping her hand around his shoulder to comfort him.

The boy looked at the ground sadly without saying a word.

"Now John is going to live with you and your father an I right Yama?" She wanted him to talk. His silence was killing her more than him. She never liked him to be in so much pain. She was always kind and so much loving. She cared about everyone. Specially Yamato.

"I guess." He answered silently.

"Hey. I don't trust John." Sora said with a frown. She remembered the time when Yamato first introduced John to her. He was looking at Yamato with some unknown but strange way. It was something that Sora didn't like at all.

"I am not sure of anything any more. I always thought I had best parents. But look they are separating me and Takeru. It is my entire fault. I should have done something to keep them together" His voice was depressed.

"Yama. Stop hurting yourself. It is not your fault and there was nothing for you to do. But just be careful around John. He gives me the creeps." Sora repeated herself while comforting him.

'He is already going through bad patch of his life. How should I tell him about it.' Sora murmured to herself.

"Umm Yama I want to tell you something." Sora shifted nervously.

Yamato looked at her questioningly.

"My father has got promotion. So he wants to move to America." Sora was a bit hesitant.

"So?" Yamato was still not getting what she wanted to say.

"So my parents have decided to move there and they are taking me with them." She somehow spoke what was nagging her mind.

First Yamato couldn't get what she was saying. He stared at her blankly. Suddenly in a moment it clicked to him that she was leaving him too. Just like his parents.

"What?" He said in shock. "You are kidding right?" He asked shaking her violently.

"Yama you are hurting me." She was scared seeing this frightening side of him. His pretty features were twisted with anger. But he let her go.

"I will come back again Yama. I promise." Tears were freely coming out of her wine colored eyes. Her face was swollen. Her brownish red hair were floating freely with air. She was looking at him uncertainly.

The haunting blue eyed boy looked at her sadly. He was still not able to condense the fact that his angel was leaving him. His eyes were puffy and were filled with water. He looked like he would cry any time but was trying his best to hold it back. He had never showed his weakness in front of her.

"You cannot do this to me Sora. I.. I.. Lo.. Oh nothing just forget it. You are also like them." He cut down his words in agony.

"But Yama try to understand." She tried to convince him with her distressed voice. He was blaming her just like he was doing it to his parents.

"No I don't want to hear anything just get lost. I hate you. I never want to see you again." Yamato yelled at her and ran to the opposite direction without looking back.

Sora was hurt. "Yama I will come back one day. And I love you too." She was the only one who can see through him. And today he had lost her too.

Yamato's father was a successful businessman. He was richest man in Odiaba. But this richness never got into Yamato. Still he was a little distant from everyone. The only person who got through it was Sora. His other best friend was Taichi. But they had their own differences. Only Sora was the one who could see through his soul. Then Taichi and Yamato always had an argument about who would get Sora. Taichi had a crush on her too.

His parents were getting a divorced as Yamato's mother found out her husband had an affair with another woman. This woman was playing with him just for his money. She died few days ago due to cancer. And the entire problem started when his father decided that he would bring the child who was of Yamato's age to their home. The affair already had destroyed the relationship between his parents and this had added fuel to fire. Yamato's mother decided to divorce his father. She tried to take custody of both the children but was not successful due to her husband's riches. It was now sure she would get Takeru only on the final day.

Yamato never wanted to leave his dear brother. But he had no choice.

All the people he trusted and loved had left him all alone. It affected and froze his heart deeply. He was now more whimsical. The only person to whom he talked other than his Takeru, father and John was Taichi.

One thing was comin in Taichi and Sora both of them never trusted John even if he was nice to Yamato. Even Taichi had always thought there was something about him which he was not able to point out. But his father had faith on all three of his sons. And Yamato never cared.

He could never get one person out of his thought was Sora though there was no contact with her.

Seven years left. Now Yamato had crossed his teenage and now was a handsome young man. He owned a band named Teenage Wolfs. He was the lead singer. He was changed a bit. He decided he would move on and try to date someone.

His best friend Taichi was now a private detective. Yamato always wondered how a numbskull like him be a detective. But after seeing skills in his profession he agreed Taichi was right for the job.

Now Yamato had a girlfriend named Jun. She was always loud but was very pretty. He never really loved her but all he wanted is to get Sora out of his mind. (AN: Ok I know Jun is not pretty but it goes with the story. :-D)

Then came the day when Yamato's father left for a business tour. He has a flight to London. Yamato and John went to airport to wish him luck. When the flight took off both of them left the airport. John went home and Yamato went to meet his girlfriend.

In the evening he said goodbyes to Jun and went to his home only too hear a bad news. The plane in which his father had his seat was crashed somewhere. The search party was sent for them but they got no news. All the passengers were assumed dead.

That day Yamato cried like a child. He was alone in his room the whole night. Today was feeling a void in his heart which could never be filled.

The next day Yamato realized John was in the house too. He felt a shame for being confined in his own sorrow for whole time and went to console him. But to his surprise John was strangely quiet. He shook it off and thought John was still not be able to get over the shock. He patted him on the back and John's eyes were immediately filled with water.

Yamato advised him to get some fresh air. When John left he was again all alone in the big house. Yes now it was only a house to him. All the liveliness was gone.

One hour passed and he heard a knock on the door. Yamato dully got up from the sofa and opened the door. It was Taichi.

"Tai?"

"I am sorry for your father Matt." Were the only words Taichi said which opened up Yamato's agony again. Tear were again formed in his eyes. He was thankful to Taichi for being there.

"I think you should now call TK and your mother here to live. You all should help each other to get out of the trauma." Taichi said after some time when Yamato was almost back to normal.

"Even I was thinking the same Tai. I think I should call them right now." Yamato's face lightened up.

"Sure dude. I will go and find something for us to drink." Taichi said going to the kitchen.

Yamato dialed the number of his mother and waited till someone answers it.

"Takaishi residence." Was answerd from the other side.

"Hi Mom." Yamato could only say.

"Oh my baby. How are you? I heard the news and we are coming to you. Just hang on till we come." Yamato's mother was weeping silently. Though she divorced her husband it never decreased her love for him. And Yamato was her own blood. She could never bear her Son's anguish.

Yamato has a nice chat with his mother and TK. He was happy with the reunion of his family except one person John. He never showed anything or expressed anything on TK and his mother's return in the house.

Only two days were left to his father's death. His mother had already come with his beloved brother TK. John had licked himself in his room since they had made their appearance. He showed up only for lunch and dinner.

Yamato was disturbed with his behavior but then understood his mother had never accepted John. That might be the reason behind his strange behavior. But this was the thing which only time could have solved and of course his mother and John.

He decided he would not force anything.

Taichi and Jun had come to visit him daily. His mother did not like Jun but she thought she should not interfere with his son's love life. Still she talked about it to Yamato. Even TK disliked her and thought she was not the proper girl for him.

"So we all agree upon it that Yamato should be Jun free soon" Taichi made a comment when he overheard their conversation about Jun.

Yamato ignored them. "Get out Tai before I kill you." Yamato threatened him playfully. But again he was deeply immersed in thoughts of Sora.

"He still likes Sora." Taichi mumbled in TK's ear.

"We have a fine idea about that Tachi." TK and Ms. Takichi/Ishida whispered.

"I must go back to Japan mom. It's for project I have with Koushiro and Mimi." A red haired and red eyed elegant girl yelled from the Sofa kept in her leaving room.

'He needs me after what happened to his father.' She thought to herself.

"Ok dear. You have got my permission and I will convince your father." Her mother smiled at her.

"Oh thanks mom." She said kissing her mother's cheek.

Koushiro and Mimi were her good friends and now days the happening couple in the town.

'I am coming Yama.' She smiled to herself.

Well this is another story of mine. Still there is much more drama and thrill. Stay tuned. And please review. It really touches my heart. Oh yes I will be updating my other story "Only you have Power to change me" don't worry about that. Till then have something different.


	2. Chapter 2 My worst best day

Hey guys I am back. Sorry for late update. I will try to make it sooner next time. I am also going to update my other story "Only you have power to change me" pretty soon.

Keep reading and reviewing. Reviews are my tonic. ;-) They add energy in me and make me do things faster ;-D. Feel free to mail me in case of any doubts even if u want to flame me. (Please don't do that X-D)

**Chapter 2 : My worst best day**

'This is all gross. I don't know why am I dating that bimbo Jun. She is an airhead. May be I should break up with her' Yamato thought to himself. He was on his way to go to a restaurant where he and Jun had decided to meet.

'This is the same place Sora used to like.' Yamato smiled sadly when he reached near restaurant. There was no sign of Jun anywhere so he decided to wait for her. He had made a firm decision that he would break up with Jun today. She was not a good replacement for Sora. In fact he was sure no one could take Sora's place in his heart. He sighed to himself. 'I must do something to get her out of my mind. If she doesn't care about me why should I?' Yamato kicked an invisible stone on the road.

Door bell rang. "Takeru get the door" Takeru's mother Rachel called Takeru who was sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey why do I have to answer the bell always?" He huffed while going to the door.

"Wow. hello there. It's nice to see you miss…?" Takeru smiled widely seeing a beautiful young woman on his front door.

"Humm. Well I.." The woman looked a little confused. "TK?"

"Yes TK at your service pretty lady. I would be glad to help a beautiful lady like you. I am sure a fine looking woman like you must have an equally good name. So what is it? Hey wait a minute how do you know my name? Hey I know I have a charming personality but I never knew it would get me a fine catch like you." Takeru flirted and winked at her.

"Don't even think about it TK." Sora playfully ruffled his hair.

"Don't you recognize me TK? It's me Sora." She smirked.

"Sora? Is that really you Sora? God you are changed." Takeru grinned.

"I mean you were cute before but now wow." Takeru said sheepishly seeing her raised eyebrow at him.

"No need to explain yourself TK. I understand seeing me here must have been a surprise for you." Sora giggled seeing his nervousness.

"Oh god Sora I am so happy to see you. I thought you would never come back. You should know without you my dear old brother looks like he is totally lost. I want to see priceless reaction on my brother's face when he sees you." Takeru hugged her whole heartedly with a genuine smile on his lips.

"Hey it's my pleasure." Sora blushed lightly and hugged him back.

'She is still the same person I knew long back. She hasn't changed a bit.' Takeru thought looking at her shyness with a playful smile.

"It's good to be back in Odiaba." Sora's eyes slightly filled with water when she started recollecting old memories with her best friends and her man of dreams.

"Hey moms look who is here." Takeru yelled pulling Sora inside the house.

Sora came inside and was having a good look of Yamato's home. It really was like a palace, well furnished. All accessories and color combination was maintained perfectly. Most of the furniture was blue just like what man would like to have. Now it had a little woman's touch because of Yamato and Takeru's mother. 'Mr. Ishida surely knew how to live.' She was deeply immersed in her thoughts when she heard an unpleasant voice.

"Hey idiot can you be a little less loud?" John said in a frustrated tone coming out of his room.

"Oh what do we have here? Looks like a beautiful visitor." His tone changed frequently seeing Sora. He winked at her with a flirtatious smile. He looked at her from bottom to top shamelessly.

His scrutinizing lustful gaze scared Sora faintly. She avoided his gaze.

Takeru's face wrinkled with annoyance. "Get lost you freak."

"In your dreams little rat. I am not going anywhere especially when we have a subject of my interest." John said with a smirk.

"You good for nothing, two timer stop gawking at my friend like that." An angry Takeru said clinching his teeth. His staring at Sora bothered him.

"A friend humm. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend TK?" John said with an out stretched smile.

"It's Takeru for you. What makes you think I will do that you ba.." Takeru was cut off by his mother in the middle of his speech. (WN: What makes you think I am going to use that word :p )

"Takeru watch your words. Since we all live together at least we should try to get along with each other. You shouldn't hurt anyone's feelings TK." Rachel yet hadn't noticed Sora who was standing there in embarrassment.

"But he started it." Takeru said in irritated tone.

"Try to understand Keru he has just lost his father and he had lost his mother a long time back. He must be feeling lonely. We should make him feel comfortable."

"Humm whatever." Takeru snorted.

"And who is this graceful young woman in our house?" Rachel asked curiously when she finally noticed Sora who was caught in a middle of a nasty word war between step brothers.

Now everyone's attention turned to Sora. Sora shifted nervously when came into unexpected spot light.

"Don't you recognize this shy friend of Yamato mom?" Takeru grinned stupidly.

"It's Sora." He added seeing a questioning look in his mother's eyes.

"Sora? Oh my god I am so happy to see you dear. You have turned into a very attaractine and beautiful woman dear. It had been long since you left. You should see how must lost Yamato is without you." Rachel said hugging the little lady affectionately.

"It's my pleasure Ms. Takaichi." Sora hugged the older woman back with the same affection. 'How come everyone knows about Yama and me? Only Yama is unaware of my love towards him. I wonder where he could be? I still haven't seen him in the house. Does he still have the same feelings for me? Or he hates me? I cannot blame him I was the one who left him.'

"Oh am I a bad host? Be comfortable Sora. I will make some Tea for us." Ms. Takaichi said while going inside the kitchen.

'It's always Yamato who gets attention even if he is not here. But things must be changed. I want to have it my way.' Jealousy was visible in John's eyes.

"Sora you have blossomed like a flower. May be I should ask you out sometime. What do you think about it?" John was still trying to exploit her.

"Where is Yamato?" Sora ignored John completely and asked Takeru the question.

'One day I will make you to crawl back to me Sora. I hate that good for nothing Yamato's guts.' John felt insulted but was still sitting there.

"Ah Yamato. He is busy with his girlfriend." John taunted.

"What?" John had finally got Sora's attention in his own crooked way.

"Nobody asked you." Takeru fussed.

"I can explain Sora. Unfortunately Yamato has this girlfriend because…" Takeru said sheepishly.

"Hey I don't want an explanation. Who am I to say anything? I was the one who left him in the first place. I am happy as long as Yamato is happy. That's what friends are for TK." Her eyes looked hurt but her ruby lips had a fake smile plastered on it.

"I should get going. Tell Ms. Takaichi it was nice to see her again and your family together. Just tell Yamato I dropped by." Sora quickly got up from her sitting position and started walking to the door. She had to take a lot of efforts to hide the storm just formed within her.

"What happened Sora. I made some Tea for us. Don't you want to wait till Yamato comes?" Rachel Takaichi said with a surprise coming out of the kitchen door with a tray.

"I am sorry Ms. Takaichi I forgot about the tea. The thing is my friends are waiting for me in our new house we have taken on rental for some days. I haven't unpacked my luggage yet. May be I will come tomorrow." She lied.

"Oh why are staying somewhere else dear. We have a plenty of place. I want you to come here with your friends and stay with us as long as you want." Ms. Takaichi said holding Sora's hand.

"But .."

"No buts Sora. I really want you to stay with us. Please don't say no for your old friendship's sake."

Sora couldn't say know to the warm hearted lady in front of her and agreed to come back in the evening with her friends to stay with them.

It was a torture to Sora to live with the same person she still loves and see him with some other girl in his life. 'Why did I agree on that.' Was the question raised in her mind while walking on the road to her new rental house which would soon be empty again.

Lost in her thoughts her legs automatically took her to the place which she and Yamato used to visit. She took a back seeing a lavish restaurant on the same place. 'Our favorite place is replaced with a restaurant just like I am replaced with another girl in Yamato's life' She thought bitterly.

The nice aroma of food coming out of it's door also reminded her that she was hungry and decided to visit the place.

She entered in the hotel and took a table in the corner. She ordered some water first and was looking at the menu when a high pitched voice took her attention.

"How dare you to say those things to me?" Said an attractive woman of her age.

"You are stretching it too much Jun." Said a deep melodic voice.

'Oh must be a fight between a couple.' Sora tried to see the guy who had blond hair, but couldn't do it as his back was on her side. She then decided to ignore them and turned her attention again to the menu in front of her.

The place was getting crowded so Sora decided to leave the place as she wanted to be alone for some time and the noise was annoying her.

"Oh am I? Fine you want to break up with me. Just see how measurable I make you life Yamato."

That word was more than enough to catch Sora's attention again. 'Have I heard right?Oh I must be imagining things.' Thought Sora and opened the door. Soon she was out of that place.

Sora was waiting for a taxi outside. Her hunger had already died down and all she wanted to go to her rented house where she can clear her mind. Of course her two best friends were there. She wanted to convince them about living in Yamato's house, which wouldn't have been much difficult after all who would give up luxury.

"Ohhh " Sora gasped. She was knocked by a girl with short pink hair (I don't remember color of Jun's hair so assume it is pink but I do remember they were short. :) )

"Well that was rude." Sora got up rubbing her back. She stared at the running girl with an amusement who didn't even say sorry to her.

"Wow what's this?" Her eyes fell on a small purse which was fallen on the ground. 'It must be of that girl's.' She started looking for the girl and ran to the same direction where that girl had run.

"You did a great job." Said a mysterious voice.

Sora had stopped running when she saw the same young woman bumped into her.

"M.." She was about to go to her but stopped in the middle of her track seeing a guy wearing a cap. He had worn it so that his face was barely visible.

Both of them were talking about something which was barely audible to her. She started approaching to the girl and that mysterious man. The girl had rested her back on the nearest pole.

That man was not there anymore and had left that woman in her early twenties behind.

"Miss" Sora called her name to catch her attention. But she didn't even turn to look at Sora.

'Oh my, what a lucky day. Now I have to talk this rude woman in front of me because I want to return what belongs to her. What else could go wrong?' She smirked sarcastically.

"Excuse me miss I guess you didn't hear me but I have got your purse." Sora said slightly touching to that woman's arm.

Sora tried to suppress her scream as the woman fell down on the road. She was stabbed by a knife and was already dead. She wanted to scream but her fear stopped it from coming. Her voice was lost for the moment. She backed off and ran away from the scene. She didn't even realize she was caring that woman's purse along with her.

All sweating and shivering with fear Sora entered into the house opening latch with her key she and her friends rented for some months. To her luck no one was in the leaving room. She quickly ran to her own bedroom before anybody notices her and locked the door from the inside.

Her legs went weak and it seemed like she had lost all the power she used for running from the murder site. She went limp and sat on the floor recollecting the scene.

Someone knocked on her door. She screamed loudly and raced to a corner shivering.

"Hey Sora it's only me Mimi. What's with the screaming? You were literally about to make me deaf my friend." Mimi said closing down her ears.

"What? What happened here? Do we have any intruder?" koushiro came running out of his room and asked hurriedly.

"Are you alright Mimi?" He asked with concern to his girlfrind.

"I am fine but it was Sora who screamed." Mimi answered with worry.

"Oh. It's just not like Sora. Hey Sora what happened? Are you alright?" koushiro knocked her door.

"Sorry guys I am just fine. I saw a weird bug that's all." Sora peeped out of her room slightly opening the door. She had stretched a nervous smile on her lips but she was all sweating.

"A bug? It was only for a bug? I was half dead with that scream of yours." Mimi huffed.

"Ahh Mimi you know Sora is afraid of bugs and besides even Sora has right to scream you know." Koushiro mischievously smirked. (AN: It's really funny even I couldn't imagine is Sora is afraid of bugs. Hey I know that's a lame reason but bare it please ;))

"Well yah I guess so. I just don't believe you are scared of bugs."

"Wait a minute what do you mean by that Koushiro?" It finally clicked to Mimi that Koushiro was pulling her leg after seeing him holding back his smile.

"Oh wait till I get you Koushiro" Mimi screamed and ran after Koushiro to beat him up.

"See what I mean." Koushiro winked at Sora and ran fro his dear life.

Sora giggled slightly seeing her friends in playful mood. It had taken out some stress from her mind. She decided to take wash and tell them about Ms. Takaishi's offer so they can move to Yamato's home. 'No one would ever know I was there.'

As Sora expected Koushiro and Mimi agreed upon to live in Yamato's home. After all who wouldn't want to stay in a royal palace?

Yamato looked all devastated due to the fight he had with his ex girlfriend. He entered in his house without an interest and was about to go to his room but was stopped by his brother Takeru.

"Move out of the way Takeru." Yamato said in a frustration.

"Ohh someone has got up from the wrong side of the bed it seems." Takeru said with a smirk.

"Move." Yamato pushed him out of his way.

"Well that wasn't very nice brother taking out your frustrations on your little brother." Takeru said dejectedly.

"I am sorry TK I was just in one of my bad moods. You know how I am. Don't mind me little brother." Yamato apologized to his brother.

"Humm that's ok what am I here for. Anything for you bro." Takeru said with a grin.

"Are you done with your sweet talk TK? Now tell me why you were here?" Yamato smirked, ruffling TK's hair affectionately.

"Hey watch with the hair." Takeru pushed Yamato's hand from his precious hair.

"I only wanted to tell you an interesting old friend of our family visited today." Takeru's eyes had a mysterious glitter.

"Okkkk. So?" Yamato asked getting confused.

"Well our friend is coming here to stay with us for some days or even months." Takeru smiled widely.

"So now we have started with an charity here? Why this old friend is is going to stay here? I don't like crowded place I am sure you know this fact." Yamato's was irritated with this new guest.

"We will see about that" Takeru smiled inwardly.

"Common Yamato this is a huge place and nobody can disturb you unless you would want to get disturbed." Takeru walked out of Yamato's sight without giving him chance to say anything.

'Humm that little devil getting more and more mysterious these days. Well it's only me again left in the hallway. I should just go and take some rest in my room.' Yamato decided to get some sleep and forget about his encounter with Jun. Soon he was into a deep slumber.

"Hey brother wake up." Takeru was knocking on Yamato's door.

"Go away let me sleep." Yamato yelled in sleepy tone.

"It's evening already. Wake up already oh lazy brother of mine."

"Blast off TK I am not in the mood to listen to your witty comments." Yamato was still dazed.

"Get up and freshen up a bit. Mom is calling you our guests are here."

"What now I have to get ready for the guests who are not even wanted here. Darn." Yamato scratched his head in frustration. But at least he was now ready to come outside.

"Hey mom would you get me some coffee please? I am just not feeling myself." Yamato yelled coming outside where the guests invited by his mother were sitting.

Their backs were at Yamato's face so he wasn't able to see their faces. Only their hairs were visible to him. One of them was a guy with brownish red hair. The girl sitting next to him was with long pink hair and there was this girl who had shoulder length bright outstanding reddish orange hair.

"Look who has come here." Takeru said with a smirk.

Now all three of them turned and now were looking at Yamato. The boy and the girl with pink hair held curiosity while the beautiful girl with even more beautiful red sad eyes caught his attention.

"This is Koushiro. This is Mimi and I am sure you know her. She is.."

"Sora." Yamato finished Takerus sentence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:-) Cliffy again ... I will updaye soon since half of third chapter is already done. Till then Read and **Review. **Tata


End file.
